The Storms
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Smutty one-shot based off of Hurricane Sandy and intense Tokka feels.


Based off of the fanart "Let Me Help You With That" by pudimdepanda on Tumblr!

It was probably a bad idea.

There were probably better ways to spend their time holed up during the storm. The city was on alert; they should probably have been making sure they were stocked with rations and fuel to keep their shelter warm for the night. They should've been doing their best to contact their subordinates and make sure everything was fine.

Instead they were making out against the wall.

The massive thunderstorm had put the city on alert, but neither the councilman or chief of police were paying much attention to the wind and the rain pounding on the wooden door of the storm shelter. It was technically one of the Air Temple Buildings, but as the Air Acolytes were on their yearly pilgrimages to the for other Air Temples, and the storm, the island was vacant.

So, Sokka ensured the council knew where he was and Toph made sure Lin was taken care of before they'd taken the dangerous trip across the bay and made it inside the door. Where he promptly pressed his entire body against hers and pinned her against the wall.

Had she protested the action, they both knew Toph could throw him off in a second, knowing his movements on the floor as soon as he made them with her uncanny sense of vibrations. But she welcomed his advance and kissed him back, her hands pressed to either side of his face while he kissed her, his tongue advancing between her lips without hesitation.

They'd done this before, several times over the last few years they'd managed to slip away together and act upon the intense feelings that were making an appearance. But they were in the public eye so often, and their families were so prominent that they had an unspoken agreement to keep things between the two of them, to keep things quiet. Sokka didn't necessarily want Katara and Aang interfering and giving the unnecessary advice he knew they'd offer, and Toph wanted to keep her daughter, Lin, as safe as possible from losing another father figure. She'd lost her own before she was three, she didn't need to experience that heartbreak twice.

Which meant their trysts would occur randomly and when they could sneak away from their friends, family, and responsibilities. That left them few options, but neither seemed to mind, especially when those moments came.

"Lin safe?" Tokka murmured between the heated kisses he was pressing to her lips, sliding over to her jawline to allow an answer.

"Yes." Toph's voice was a little more breathless than usual. "She's with my friend and her kids."

"You have friends other than us?" Sokka laughed low in his throat as he slipped his fingers under the clasps of her uniform with the intent to remove it.

"Shocker." Toph snorted derisively and moved her arms so he could slide the hard metallic armor off, leaving her in the thick padding that protected her skin. Her thin fingers unlatched the tie at his throat and drew down the zipper with her bending, grinning as she felt his grin against her neck. He shrugged off his coat, pulling away from her long enough to let her drop her armor on the floor and grasp the hem of the padding, discarding that as well. When Sokka's arms wrapped around her waist again the heat of his skin burned right through the thin fabric of her shirt. "Bed." She ordered against his mouth.

"We'll get there, you're so impatient." Sokka shook his head as he slid his fingers up her neck and into her hair, releasing it from the cap she used to keep it all contained. She'd worn something like it the entire time they'd known each other and he had the greatest fascination with running his hands through her longer hair.

"I'm not impatient." Toph muttered defensively.

"Right." Sokka snorted and kissed her again, his hands sliding down to her waist to unlatch the pants to her armor. There was a clank as it fell to the ground and Toph stepped away from them as she grabbed at his belt, unlatching it and undoing his pants easily.

"I'm going to the bed, feel free to come." Toph kissed him one last time before slipping from his grasp toward the bed they usually used on the Air Temple. Sokka watched her go and rolled his eyes before removing his pants and following her into the room in his underwear. Toph was lying on her back in the bed facing the door, but her eyes were closed, not that it mattered. But even if she couldn't see him, she knew he was standing there. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at you." Sokka murmured, letting himself smile at her for a second. She'd rather wipe it right off of his face, but he didn't care, he was lucky to have her. Without hesitating any longer, he moved forward and climbed up on the end of the bed, climbing over her legs and to her waist where he spontaneously grabbed the hem of her undershirt with his teeth. Toph cracked a grin and laughed as he used his teeth to pull it up further, her hands reaching for, and landing on, his head.

"You're ridiculous." She laughed and slid her hand down his head. Sokka had to have the _softest_ hair she'd ever felt in her life.

"Oh am I?" His voice was muffled with her shirt in his mouth, but his hands slid to her back and pulled it up further, sliding it over her head to throw it away. He took a half second to appreciate the goddess lying underneath him with her long black hair messily strewn over the pillow before he leaned down and kissed her mouth gently. Using his arms to keep himself propped up over him he spent a good minute kissing her, teasing her lips and putting his tongue in her mouth.

His kisses were weakening her already tired muscles and her arms fell back over her head. It was a non-verbal invitation for Sokka to break the kiss from her mouth and scatter them down her neck to her chest, place a few specific nips along her collarbone and down to her breasts. She couldn't help but let out a soft cry when his mouth closed over the first sensitive tip. Despite the everyday darkness of her world, her other senses dimmed and blurred at the sensations he caused.

The rain seemed to fade into a memory, the howling wind was forgotten, every responsibility she had was erased as she slipped into a haze of sensation. He spent a significant amount of time on each breast before his hands started to tug at her panties. Grinning, Toph sat up and grabbed his instead, jerking them off with a grin, having to imagine the look on his face.

"What?" The sputtering tone to his voice told her she was fairly accurate when she'd guessed his expression.

"You think you get to have all the fun, Councilman?" Toph murmured the words as seductively as she could accomplish. It wasn't an easy thing for her, she wasn't used to having to be seductive or sexy, and Sokka had never minded her when she wasn't, but she liked to try. She wanted to try to be the type of girl he'd want to be with.

Pushing those fairly telling thoughts aside, she lifted herself until he was lying on the bed, swinging her leg over his to straddle him. Sokka looked up at her and his mouth went dry, she never ceased to amaze him, and she was even extra arousing with her cheeks tinged pink from his ministrations to her breasts. She started with hot, open mouthed kisses against his neck, trailing her tongue down to the hard planes of his chest. The soft moans he let out when her mouth sucked gently on one of his nipples while her long fingernails scraped the other gently. "Toph." He moaned her name softly, almost unconsciously as one hand threaded into her hair. He pulled her head up to his when the sensations were nearly too much and kissed her tenderly, holding her close as he could.

Toph kissed him back, her hands pressing to either side of his head, her chest swelling with the oddest sensation as his lips parted and his teeth pulled at her lower lip. Without warning, Sokka pushed her backward and they fell together, wrapped up in each other as they fell back onto the lower half of the bed, barely staying on it. Sokka broke from her lips to find her panties and pulled them off, throwing them away without a second thought as he grinned at her face. This was his favorite part. One finger slipped into her dampness and her back arched under him, pressing her stomach against his completely.

"How's that?" He asked softly, teasing her with a half smile as her body tightened around his fingers. "Good?" Before she could respond he added a second, making her mouth open and close without any sounds coming out. "Toph." He kissed at the soft skin over her sternum gently. "Answer me."

"Stop." She gasped out. "You're…" She let out a moan when he added the third finger "…horrible."

"Am I?" Sokka laughed, but his laughter was part discomfort as he gently moved his fingers inside her, creating a rhythm that she was bucking against.

"Yes." Toph growled and grit her teeth together. To stop him, she reached her hand out nearly blindly from the sensations blinding her and the lack of earth on the soft bed. Sokka was preoccupied with what he was doing he didn't know what she was planning until her fingers had wrapped around him. The tell-tale grunt made her grin as his fingers paused.

"Toph." He meant it to be a warning, but she squeezed and he grunted again, trying to keep control as she moved her hand, squeezing in a similar rhythm to his. "Alright." He pulled away and removed his fingers from her, moving so he was straddling her, pulling her thigh up over his hip. "Is this what you wanted?" He murmured against her mouth as he gave her an oddly chaste kiss.

"What do you think?" Toph smirked against his mouth. "Come on, Captain Boomerang."

Sokka let out a laugh as she smiled at him. "You got it, Chief." The nicknames were odd, but they were theirs.

Sokka pushed himself inside of her and gave her a moment to adjust as her face changed from amusement to something else. They weren't intimate together often, so since he knew she wasn't with anyone else, it meant that he had to be careful. She kissed him after a second and angled her hips against his pelvis. He grunted into her mouth and took her hint to start moving, thrusting into her gently at first before picking up his pace.

After a while their rhythm seemed to match the raging storm outside their walls, but neither were paying it any attention while they were tangled together in a mess of limbs. He had to put his hands on either side of her head, gripping the sheets while her hands rested on his lean sides. Her fingers dug into his sides and her head flew back, eyes closed tightly. Grinning, Sokka pressed a few kisses to her jaw until she lowered her head and let him kiss her again, their tongues tangling while their pace picked up in the final moments.

Toph ripped her mouth from his as her body contracted and released all at once around him, letting out a loud cry that was drowned out in a loud boom of thunder. Sokka gave a few more thrusts before the rhythmic clenching of her muscles around him pulled him over the edge with her, pushing his mouth back on hers.

They were quiet in the aftermath, neither willing nor necessarily able to move while their faces were pressed together, not in a kiss any longer, their noses to the others cheek, lips a breath apart. Their quiet moment was interrupted by the raging of the storm outside of their walls, the rain pounding on the windows, wind whipping and howling through every tiny crevice, and the occasional flash of lightning paired with the loud cracks of thunder.

It was Sokka who moved first and slid away from her, falling onto the bed behind her and gathering her up in his arms. They were still lying on the bed the wrong way, but they didn't need blankets just yet, their body heat was enough for now. They were able to lay in the quiet for a while together, just listening to the storm rage around them.

"Sokka?"

Her voice was soft, as if she didn't want to wake him if he'd fallen asleep. But he was wide awake when she said his given name. Toph rarely ever said his given name, and usually when she did it was in situations where the nicknames were entirely inappropriate, like at work. However Aang would never lose his status as 'Twinkle Toes' to her. "Toph." He murmured her name and paired it with a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here." She sounded odd, like that wasn't what she'd wanted to say, but she'd settled on it.

"Me too." He could've teased her, but it didn't seem right. Not because they were naked, that hadn't stopped either of them from their previous taunts beforehand, but because it suddenly felt wrong. This thing he had with Toph wasn't just sex, he understood that, but he didn't know what it was. There wasn't a definition right now and he was ok with that. But did that mean she was? "Toph, this…"

"No, forget I said it." She sighed in his arms, her body tensing. "I was just… I don't know… could you let it go?" She tilted her head back toward him and he frowned for a second, but reached forward and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"I will right now." He murmured as he placed kisses down to her shoulder. "But not always."

"Alright." Toph's body relaxed from the short term of anxiety of discussing this. She curled against herself when his body left hers for a moment but smiled when he returned and laid a thick blanket over the two of them, having just sat up and grabbed the one they'd pushed off of the bed. "When are they coming back?" She yawned in the most unladylike manner, making him grin.

"Day after tomorrow." Sokka draped one arm over her waist. "We have time."

"Good, I'm so tired." Toph's words slurred with sleep as she just relaxed against him and slipped into sleep in his arms as he watched her.

He wasn't sure what this was, or how he felt entirely. He knew he cared about Toph more than he had about anyone for a long while. But he also knew that Lin was the most important thing to Toph right now, and had been since she'd become a single mother of a vivacious child, meaning she wouldn't jump into anything as spontaneously as she may have when they were just a bunch of kids crossing the world a few times. But he loved Lin too; she was a beautiful little girl who enjoyed verbally sparring with him just like her mother did, even at seven years old.

A bright flash of lightning immediately paired with a sharp boom of thunder shook him from the thoughts and he checked to make sure Toph was still asleep in his arms. Sokka smiled at how relaxed she was and laid his head on his arm to get some sleep. The morning would bring changes, they'd have to collect themselves and get back to work, make sure the city was still standing and assess any damages. They would wake up and share a few kisses like a couple would, but as soon as they stepped out the door into the real world they were friends. Nothing more, nothing else.

Despite the storms.


End file.
